


Tommy’s exile but make it a happy anime but NOT, SEASON FUCKING 2

by Atalante241



Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Blood, But tiny, Disintegration, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Let’s make Dream SMP a fandom tag pls, M.D and Mamacita aren’t in this sry, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mild Gore, Only at the end for a bit, Prompt Fic, Tags Are Hard, The major character death is Dream, dre u fucker, dream gets fucking decimated, fic outline, fuck this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: A somewhat detailed explanation of “season” 2 from Tommy’s exile the show, but it doesn’t follow canon at all. Things this includes, a lot of random plot stuff, not an actual fanfic, death. I do recommend that you read the 1 work that before this one in the series this is in.AkaTommy’s exile the show s2 ft. Techno and way too many words.AkaI shit on canon, write a show outline/explanation and procrastinate for 26~ days.(Not a fic, read series name.)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Tommy’s exile but make it a happy anime but NOT, SEASON FUCKING 2

**Author's Note:**

> El, the person who started to write TOMMY. You are the sole reason I found the motivation to finish this.  
> Btw, you fucks go read [ TOMMY ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322528/chapters/72014166) it’s great.

This is a continuation of the last “fic” in this series, so I rec reading that before this. I took the 3 lives rule and made it into dog food for my dog, and it’s honestly bc I forgot about it when I came up with s1. If you don’t want to read the part before this here a little **recap** : Tommy exile arc the anime with the power of friendship and then I shit on you guys by fucking murdering everyone brutally.

Just a warning, I make canon my bitch in this. ‘Cause fuck that shit, I make my own plot with a happy ending. (Also this gives these peeps a happy ending, and a chance for a show on the happenings that happened before the exile for the universe the shows in.)

S2 opens up into a pitch black room, there we can see Tommy lying in a “bed” that’s more like a rock slab that he threw a quilt onto. He’s curled up in a loose fetal position, he’s staring flat ahead eyes not moving an inch. He does keep tensing at random sounds that can be heard from above him. 5mins of this and we switch to the one and only Technoblade who’s busy figuring out a sudoku puzzle, he’s lying on his back in his chest room complaining to the still uncured zombie villagers about how words are shit, then he realizes that sudoku’s numbers and not letters. He throws the paper and pen out the window. The “episode” continues like this, switching POV’s between Tommy and Techno (who the viewers haven’t been introduced to yet). At the end of the “episode” Techno gets a msg, it’s basically the Butcher Army shebang. 

“Episode” 2 follows Tommy as he blunders around Techno’s house (while said man is busy being fucking looney tooned with anvils), he ends up eating a shit ton of golden apples while doing this. At the end of the “episode” Techno gets back form wherever the fuck he was, and it’s basically the pointing Spider-Man meme but ones of them’s holding a bloody pickaxe and the other a magical apple.

“Ep” 3’s pretty much the same as in canon, but make Tommy more skittish and wary but not obvious to Techno but obvious to the viewers who’ve watched angst comp “ep” in s1. We also get some Phil lore and shit but he ain’t really acknowledged.

After that it’s more slice of life stuff, with sprinkles of Tommy’s trauma thrown all over the place like TheOdd1Out’s sprinkle vids of his milestones and add in a pinch of mysterious Techno angst with staring out of windows and talking to himself. * _very bad foreshadowing intensifies_ * (the fandoms bought all of the red yarn from the local Costco’s [ **I have never seen or been to a Costco so I don’t know why I chose that store to reference** ] and is chugging 20 energy drinks and 5 cups of coffee constantly)

In the 1st half of “ep” 4 Tommy and Techno go mining, there happen a lot of mishaps with a newly adopted bat named Clementine. Ranboo shows up at the 2nd half with Techno’s shit, they b o n d…...sledding…..Ranboo almost dies…..but it’s funny…..and he never shows up again.

“Episode” 5 seems like a normal double episode at first, with the start of the “episode” being Tommy forcing Techno into a snowball fight. But then 8mins into the “episode” things start to happen. Tommy spots him first bc he subconsciously trained himself to recognize that shade of green from miles away (and they’re in the tundra), he fucking panics and runs the fuck inside. The events go mainly the same after that- no, that’s a fucking lie. Tommy’s way more panicky and hyperventilating, also mumbling confusedly on his stance with Dream. Techno w/ no previous knowledge of what’s going on is very confused, he just ends up stuffing Tommy into the box while he’s panicking. But bc Tommy’s honestly probs having a panic attack of some kind he isn’t really calm-ish, so he’s making a lot of noise so Techno kinda gags him…..yeh not the best thing to do but he was also panicking. 

You know that thing where the villain trails his fingers delicately on something and it makes you scared bc u know shits gonna go down? Yeh, Dream does that for the next 7mins of the “ep” and talks like it’s a normal visit while at the same time asking about Tommy, Technoblade’s confused but decided to not tell Dream that Tommy’s literally in the box the knock off martians sitting on. The whole scene is filled with quiet music, the kind that you don't notice but it gives that eerie feeling, the scenes really haunting leaving the viewer more and more anxious as the music sets the vibe w/out them realizing it. Finally Dream leaves but not w/out a choice of words.

:A bad transcript example: 

“You know…. I won’t stop.” 

“Whats that supposed to mean?” 

“I _will_ find him, and I _will_ get him. You can’t hide him forever…” 

Dream exits the scene, leaving Technoblade standing in his house. He doesn’t move from his spot in the middle of the room. Finally he looks at the box Tommy’s in. 

The “ep” ends like that, with Tommy pushing out the latch of the box he’s inside of shooting a frightened look at Techno while being confused.The end credits are black and soundless [ **like my soul** ].

  
  


“Episode” 6 opens up to Tommy making some sort of prank. This eventually leads to a snow war between Techno and Tommy. The episode is really light hearted with the two messing around a very OOC amount, the day ending with the two nursing some hot drinks and prank msg:ing Phil; who’s very confused why Techno wants him to eradicate every turnip that grows in the SMP area. Turnips aren’t even native there!!

The “episode” ends on a lot more angstier note of Techno gazing out of a window into the tundra, he’s scowling. Somethings bothering him. There’s no sound to be heard other than the crackle of the fire in the heart and the squeaks of Clementine. 

The next few “episodes” are like this, with the two of them goofing off gathering materials and other things.

Unfortunately in “episode” 8 Clementine the Bat-Moth fucking dies. [ **Just bc I don’t have a multitude of characters doesn’t mean I can’t kill multitude of things off >:D**] They went caving in this episode but due to an unfortunate creeper Clementine got fucking decimated.

“Episode” 9 opens up in the tundra, a weak voice could be heard calling out for “Technoblade”. It’s Ghostbur. His body looks like melted glass, just waiting for somebody to mold and shape it to their liking. [ **I’m just straight up bullying u guys w/ that line** ] In the distance we see a smoke trail in the sky, Ghostbur seems delighted about this. He picks up speed as much as he can, parts of his legs falling off like melted ice cream as he runs through the sleet and snow. While running like a fucking madman Ghostbur can be seen talking to himself, occasionally he looks to the side as if somethings there. Then finally Ghostbur arrives at the now known cottage, stopping for unneeded breath as he locks eyes with Techno and Tommy who’re holding a multitude of glass bottles; some filled with honey. What follows is a tearful reunion with a confused Ghostbur for the whole conversation, while doing so Ghostbur stops to talk to someone that’s not there. Tommy finally realizes who Ghostbur’s talking to when he just straight up says “Glatt”. 

This leads to a conversation of finding out that Ghostbur can’t see Schlatt but he’s there, he can hear his voice. Ghostbur says it started happening 3 days after Dream told him to fuck off into the woods. The “episode” involves a lot of tears on Tommy’s part, with him thinking that he got Glatt killed when he saved him from freezing to death in that storm. (The fandom w e e p s)

“Episode” 11 starts normal with an opening and shit, it opens to Tommy and techno outside in the forest a little ways off of Techno’s cottage core house. It’s all happy with them shouting at each other, their voices echo a lot. At one point Techno yells to Tommy to come back bc they’re leaving, but he receives no answer. Bc that’s sus Techno decides to investigate, only to stumble on Tommy -rigid- standing across a way too calm Dream in a clearing. There starts a confrontation, with Techno tensely saying hi to Dream while getting in place a little in front of Tommy. There begins the portal confrontation talk but everybody’s a little more on edge, Tommy’s a lot more skittish and nowhere near as confident and Techno isn’t as blunt in his delivery. Dream’s still a dick. Then a fight breaks out bc they cannot talk rationally for the life of them, L. Techno tells Tommy to run, who obviously hesitates, there wouldn’t be drama otherwise. He does end up running.

The “camera” constantly shifts between Techno & Dream and Tommy, at one point we see a sword strike at someone but we don’t know who as the “camera” switches to Tommy running in the forest. He stumbles out into the treeless frozen land outside and near Tecno’s cottage core hut, he shouts for Ghostbur -who stayed back- to open the door, which he does. But that doesn’t stop the weakness and slowness arrows from impaling and shredding through Tommy’s shoulders...both of them, he of course screams out in pain and kinda collapses from the sudden pain, shock and forced potions effects. Tommy tries getting up but pushing yourself up with your arms isn’t really fun when there’s 2 arrows stuck in your shoulders, he doesn’t really get far before a boot stomps onto his back. It’s Dream, he picks Tommy up by his bicep which makes Tommy let out a scream. 

Dream just kinda tuts at him condescendingly, not paying attention to anything but Tommy as he revels in the fucking child’s pain. That’s a mistake as Ghostbur says fuck pacificim and tries to hit Dream over the head with a fucking chair, yeeeeeeeh that doesn’t go well. Ghostbur does hit the fucker over the head with it, but Dream just ends up wrenching Tommy around as he subdues Ghostbur…….by submerging him under the ice by Techno’s house.

Adiós Ghostbur!

The “episode” ends with Ghostbur’s disintegration, lmao. I’m just murdering you ppls with the “ep” 11’s aren’t I. (The fucking fandom is bawling their eyes out 2x) The end credits are just a shot of someone’s crave, the wiewers don’t get to see the name. Until like a 1 frame says theory time and shows it. It reads something along the lines of _Wilbur Soot he was a dude and now he’s a ghost lmao_

“Episode” 12 opens to Techno laying in the snow, there’s blood surrounding him but he’s just knocked out, idk why Dream left him alive he’s just a dramatic prick. It’s pretty clear that Dream left literal seconds ago as the viewers (and Techno) can still hear him a little ways off, as he _is_ injured so runnings annoying blah blah bruised ribs. [ **Why do I wanna add cannibals to this thing suddenly...maybe it’s bc I’m listening to a song literally called Cannibal, some mysteries can never be solved** ] Techno ends up dragging himself through the forest, and by some miracle he gets to his cabin thing, where he finds a chair in the snow, some suspicious blood splatters and a lake with the ice from it broken. By some magical detective skills he concludes that Dream’s got Tommy, he doesn’t got clue on what happened to Ghostbur tho. Techno ends up taking a bunch of gear and shit, then starts to follow the very obvious tracks in the snow. 

Meanwhile we switch to Dream who’s busy dragging Tommy like a suitcase through the nether, he doesn’t take him to the overworld but instead dumps him inside this netherrack box in a wall and seales it off bc angst and mini prison. While doing this Dream was monologing to Tommy about how he was gonna stick him in the prison or his weirdass skeppy cage. But unfortunately neither place was ready yet bc plot. Dream then robs Tommy, only leaving him with rotten flesh that Tommy had lying around in his pockets or something. [ **I WAS able to implement the cannibalism** ]

The “episode” then just delves into following Techno around as he sniffs around for Tommy, and bc Dream a manipulative and dramatic shithead he lets it slip that Tommy’s somewhere in the nether but only for a limited time. This happens a little after Techno enters the nether. The end of the “ep” ends on Techno’s little secret being revealed……...it’s Chat! We’re in the show guys! :D (in this weirdass universe the Chat was actually made by recording multiple people’s voices, kids, adults and old ppl shout or whisper lines when Chat talks)

“Episode” 13 is basically Techno having a mental breakdown bc of worry and Chat, it’s basically the exposition “episode” where the show beats the fandom to death with a metal bat. Things like Techno’s dramatic stares and shit are explained, also Techno shouts something relating to his and Tommy’s relationship [ **nothing like that, gross** ] when Chat’s being annoying. They’re either: brothers or Techno’s-Phil’s-old-friend-and-Tommy’s-Phill’s-kid or they’re just acquaintances or friends. Idk, I don’t remember if I specified anything like that in s1, go crazy with ideas ppl! Also Ghostbur/Wilbur mini info dumps. At the end of the “episode” the viewers get to see Tommy! He’s like one of those bugs that curl up in a ball with that hard exoskeleton, he’s just sitting in a corner. He does some shit, then finds a rock. Suddenly Tommy turns into the next Einstein and starts hitting the netherrack with the netherrack rock, prison escape arc pog!

The next “episode” is just kinda like that, with the viewers seeing Tommy at the end of the episode digging at the wall, while the rest of the episode is focused on definitely-not-okay Techno. He and Dream play an intense game of tag-hide n’ seek with 5 times more murder, the whole time too. While doing this Techno keeps having flashbacks to the past(, and ** if ** this is Tommy’s (and Techno?) Is(/are) Phil’s kids verse, we get some childhood flashbacks and lore reveals about Ghostbur and shit. Basically make the viewers cry out their intestines with family/friendship lore).

“Ep” 14 & 15 are just the fucking musical beach episodes or something, idk.

“Episode” 15 ends with no cutaway to Tommy (the fandom broke that week) but “ep” 16 open straight up to him just worming his way out of the box, but guess what. Even this “episode” isn’t Tommy centric, no it’s: the invisible ghost squad tries to keep up with Tommy who’s making his way to Techno’s portal at a snails pace bc he’s been literally eating rotten flesh for...and amount of time centric. We also get some Glatt lore, but not much just little bits of him being an alcoholic in life and shit and being some kind of politician. The fandom still has no clue that not everybody wears smiley face masks, but there are theories. Tubbo’s also mentioned, but not by name. More like “his BFF yada yada angst” in a way.

Guess what, the Spider-Man pointing meme happens again but this time it’s a three way. Tommy fucking walks straight in on Techno and Dream fighting the dumbass. The episode ends with Tommy’s entire arm being pinned to the wall with Dream’s trident bc angst and plot and shit. Tommy’s shoulders still aren’t healed, so he fucking screams.

17 & 18 = fighting galore! This is actually the first time since “ep” 13 that has a full on opening, but it’s _different_ . For example, you know all that exposition that happened, well it’s now apart of the intro as polaroids, but if the viewers haven’t seen what someone looks like their faces are covered or scratched out. The end of the op is a shot of Tommy’s grave in ~~New L’Manberg~~ a place that the viewers don’t know the name of, ~~Tubbo~~ a random dude is kneeled before it….he do be crying a lot tho.

Techno and Dream fight, and it’s very impressive. Like really, really impressive. Dream’s mask breaks at some point, (the fandom freaks) and Dream’s face is under there. Is he a dreamon? a man? Idk, but he’s something. During the fight they quip at each other (what kind of fight would this be if they didn’t), insinuating something about a match for 100k dollarinos or whatever the fuck their currency is, emeralds? Emeralds. “Ep” 18’s angst general with Techno getting his throat slit wide open, and let me remind ya. There’s no 3 life system, u die u ded. :) Dream the jackass just stares at him for a moment before going over to Tommy to drag him away. “Ep” end.

(Blame [ AdGoesBrr ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr) for this.)

“Episode” 19 is titled “Αίμα για τον Θεό του Αίματος” and is just p a i n, with Tommy wrenching his way out of Dream’s hold when he grabs him, just struggling his way to Techno’s unmoving body trying to shake him awake like it’d work. Dream just follows him and let’s Tommy cry on top of the body, eventually he just kicks Tommy to the side and lifts him from the collar of his shirt. 

:Bad transcript time: 

“It’s a shame really, that he had to die because of you.” 

“Wha-“ 

“He would’ve been useful in the long run, but there you went. Making him lose his life for no good reason, aren’t you selfish as ever? 

“No-I, I didn’t..” 

The bitch goes onto to say some other shit and try his hand at more gaslighting, but that’s stopped by the axe logged so far into his head that you can see it’s tip pressing into the skin of his face from the inside.

Technoblade’s alive bitches, with the power of undying totems he lives up to the words “TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES!”, yeh the nerd shouts them after literally murdering a dude. The two nerds press the hug button on top of a corpse pog.

The episode ends on the two of them cuddling on Techno’s couch [ **Make cuddling a more common social thing, I want to cuddle with someone platonically** ], they’re asleep. It eventually shows Ghostbur and Glatt floating around them, everybody’s content and happy. 

The end credits are a bunch of new polaroids showing Tommy and Techno fooling around, some of them have text under the pictures. One that stands out is a man in green drench in water, at the bottom there’s text saying “Phil came to visit”. The viewers recognize him from the flashback “episodes” and freak out bc happy n’ shit. There’s other multiple ones that raise attention as well, like one of Ghostbur but he’s got red horns. The final polaroid is all said people sleeping in various positions on a couch (or in Glattbur’s case taking the photo like it’s a selfie).

At the end screen there’s something: “The futures bright, but what of the past?” Boom the show ends on that, no 3rd season. The fandoms crying can only be stopped by the announcement of the new series detailing the characters past that I’m never gonna write just go watch the VOD’s, everything’s the exact same as in canon up until the exile.

**Author's Note:**

> From the end of ep 12 onwards I listened to the Cuphead OST and [ this masterpiece. ](https://youtu.be/BVnMLsFnWpo)
> 
> If you want to write anything based off of this, be my guest. If you have any Q’s about this ask away!
> 
> Btw, Mamacita and M.D spent the whole time wandering around confusedly. Having no clue of any of the things happening, they show up after the finale and just vibe with everyone in Techno’s vacation hut. They remember everything.


End file.
